Kingdom Keepers: Disneyland
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: This is a create your own character fanfiction! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Farica's POV**

I was on the worst possible ride in my state. I'm a kingdom keeper from Disneyland and California Adventure. I was on the tower of terror, trying to save myself and Jack from falling to our deaths. Maleficent had done something to the ropes that pulled the elevator, oh wait, I know what she did! She cut them. Now, we are falling very fast to the bottom of a very hard floor that can do A LOT of damage. I looked over at Jack.

"FARICA! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" He screamed. I turned around and saw the malicious Captain Hook.

"Well darling! It's time for the end!" He said lifting up his sword. I jumped back as he swung his sword. I screamed as it almost hit my foot. I stumbled back and fell into Jack's arms.

"GET ON THE SEAT!" He screamed. I nodded and jumped on the chair closest to me. Jack grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and lunged at Hook. I thought about jumping down to help him, but a hand clamped over my mouth before I could act.

"Farica!" Jack yelled as whoever grabbed me dragged me to the back of the wall, where I realized was a hole. I had learned a trick from my dad, so if I ever got kidnapped or something, I could get away. He taught me how to bite the skin off. So I did just that. The man screamed and removed his hand. I kicked him as hard as I could in the place no man should ever be kicked. He crumpled to the ground, but as fast as he fell, another took his place, but he was stronger. He lifted me off of the ground and threw me to my doom.

"JACK!" I screamed. Then, he leaped out of the elevator, grabbed me by the waist and grabbed a cable that was near us.

"Thanks" I said, out of breath.

"No prob. Know, where's the return?" He asked. I looked down at the elevator.

"Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

"Oh boy" I said. Then, all of a sudden, Far went limp.

"Far? Far! Farica!" I yelled, shaking her. I almost lost my grip. We started sliding down the cable, but I realized it wasn't us that was moving, it was the cable.

"C'mon Far, wake up!" I said, shaking her again. Then, the elevator got closer and closer until I was eye-to-eye with Hook.

"Give us the girl and we won't hurt you" He said.

"Never" I said, staring at him coldly. He laughed terribly.

"Let's see, I have six men who are armed while all you have is a sleeping girl and a pocket knife. I don't think you have a place to negotiate. Grab her" He commanded. Two pirates leaped out of the elevator car and towards us. I then did the stupidest thing. I let go of the cable.

**Farica's POV**

I fell asleep in Jack's arms, but I woke up in my bed. I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked down and saw a large, bleeding gash. I screamed.

"Farica! Are you okay?" My mom said, rushing into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, but my arm…" I said, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Oh, honey. How did this happen?" She asked. I looked around and saw that the window was broken.

"No idea, but I think it wasn't an accident" I said, nodding towards the window.

"Do you think it was an OTK?" My mom asked. I shrugged and remembered Jack.

"Mom, Jack's in trouble, I have to cross over. If I don't wake up in three hours then call Wayne" I said. She nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I remembered the technique that Finn told me. I pictured a light at the end of the pitch black tunnel. It came closer and closer until I woke up, falling, in Jack's arms.

"JACK!" I screamed. He looked down at me and shrugged. I looked up to see a very angry Hook. I looked back down to see the floor was getting closer.

"BEND YOUR KNEES!" I yelled to Jack. He nodded and did as I said. I bent my knees and prepared for impact. I landed and fell. Jack pulled me up and we ran outside.

"LAYLA!" I yelled. Then out of nowhere, a pretty auburn haired girl cam running towards us… and she was being chased by a giant boulder with Indiana Jones by her side.

"Hi guys! This ball is kinda possessed because it always follows us no matter where we go!" She yelled, running towards us.

"C'mon!" Indie yelled. We ran after them.

"I'm gonna jump on the boulder and cut the wires" I yelled to Jack.

"Wires?" He asked.

"See that little square that stands out, well that's an electrical box, like for your house" I explained. He nodded. I sped up until I was close enough to touch the ball. So I grabbed on and jumped on. I ran on top of it, trying to find the panel.

"Got it" I said to myself. I then tore open the cover, but I was getting closer to the ground. I went all clear and sunk into the ball. It was filled with wires and electrical stuff. I pulled the pocket knife that I pulled out of Jack's hand. I cut the wire that was closest to me. I felt the ball rumble and turn. I smiled. I had gotten it off of my friends trail. I went all clear and looked out. I was rolling away from my friends. I came back in and tried to jump out, but I couldn't. I tried again but I couldn't get out.

"HEY! HELP! SOMEBODY! LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I tried to cut a hole in the ball, but when I did, it sealed itself up.

"What the- oof!" I yelled when the ball came to a stop and it made me hit my head. I groaned and felt my head. Warm and sticky. Blood. I swore under my breath. Then, one section of the ball opened. I fell out.

"Ow" I said, rubbing my head. I looked around and saw all of the OT's standing there.

"Hi" I said. Maleficent stepped forward and grabbed my chin. Her long and manicured nails dug into my skin. It almost drew blood.

"Such a pretty face. What a shame" She said. I pushed her hand away. She smiled.

"Don't touch me" I spat. She cackled and grabbed my wrist.

"Darling, you are my pawn. I can do anything I want" She said. I felt the terror rise up, but I kept a straight face.

"Take her away" Maleficent said. Two men came up from behind me. He hit me on the head with the handle of his sword. I fell into the dark pit of sleep.


End file.
